


Fire Melts Ice

by Heyoo



Series: The Girls Of Riverdale [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral, Oral Sex, Public Humiliation, Rim job, Rimming, Sex, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Slut Shaming, Smut, Submission, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, strapon, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyoo/pseuds/Heyoo
Summary: Cheryl shows Veronica (and the River Vixens) who runs Riverdale High. Smut. One shot. Set during Season 1 but there are no major spoilers. WARNING: Contains a dumb plot twist cop-out ending.





	Fire Melts Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Riverdale! I feel a little less confident about this fic than some of my others but I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope someone somewhere gets some enjoyment out of it!

The day when everything changed at Riverdale High School started out like just a typical day. Though to be fair, a typical day at Riverdale High wasn’t like a typical day at most other schools, as nothing could ever truly be typical in this twisted town. Still, there was nothing to indicate that this day would become as important as it ended up being.

Really, the only red flag that something was particularly off came in the forum of Cheryl Blossom, as the powerful popular girl seemed unusually chipper. She actually acknowledged her other classmates’ existence, smiling at them and telling them ‘good morning’. She went out of her way to voice her approval of some of her fellow River Vixen’s fashion choices for the day, and barely fished for any compliments in return. Craziest of all, when Ethel Muggs bumped into her in the hallway, she didn’t call her a disgusting pleeb and demand an apology. Instead, she just quickly brushed it off and kept moseying along to class.

While all of this behavior definitely seemed out of character for the almost chronically bitchy redhead, most of her classmates just brushed it off. Maybe she was trying to find a new way to cope with the death of Jason, or maybe she had just slept incredibly well the night before, or maybe, just maybe she was actually trying to become a better person.

It wasn’t until after school that the reason behind Cheryl’s newfound happiness became abundantly clear.

  
——————————————

“1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8!” Cheryl shouted in rhythm, watching all of the other, inferior cheerleaders try to carry out the homecoming routine she had put so much effort into choreographing.

Correction: she was watching almost all of the other, inferior cheerleaders. There was one River Vixen who was notably absent from practice, although Cheryl knew it was only a matter of time before her arrival.

“1! 2! 3! 4!”

As if on cue, Veronica Lodge stormed through the open gym doors, her face sporting an immensely incensed expression.

“Stop.” Cheryl instructed the other vixens as she approached Veronica and returned her agitated look.

“You’re late, Veronica. We’ve already reviewed the new choreography for homecoming. That means you’ll be in the back where your presence will do the least amount of damage.”

The other Vixens side eyed each other. There was the Cheryl they knew.

“With you front and center, no doubt.” Veronica’s voice dripped with annoyance.

“But of course.” Cheryl stated matter of factly. “I do have the maddest skills on the squad.”

“And because you’re a Blossom,” Veronica accentuated that last word as if it were a slur, “We just have to accept whatever you say as gospel truth?”

“You’re welcome to challenge me Veronica..”

Cheryl had to do her best not to laugh, as she found the thought of this wannabe challenging her in anyway to be absurd.

“...But you’ll lose.”

The atmosphere remained tense between the two teens, the entire gymnasium so quiet you could hear a bobby pin drop, as Riverdale’s resident rich girls continued to stare each other down. Eventually having enough of this charade, Cheryl broke the silence.

“It’s time, Veronica!” The ginger snapped. “Come on, we both know it’s over.”

Veronica froze, as the frustration on her face was slowly replaced by hesitation, fear, and a hint of shame. The other girls murmured amongst themselves, confused by Cheryl’s words and Veronica’s sudden change in demeanor. Betty was the only one brave enough to speak up.

“What’s going on? What is she talking about, V?”

Veronica sighed whilst Cheryl chuckled.

“Hmmm, what AM I talking about, ‘V’?”

Veronica glared at Cheryl, but she knew what she had to do. She gingerly pulled her top up over her head and unhooked her black bra, letting it fall to the floor. Then she reached around and slowly pulled down the tight black shorts that clung to her ass as well as her black panties, thus exposing her bare bottom to the entire cheer squad. The other girls gasped in confusion, uneasiness, and disbelief at these actions, and some of them had started whispering amongst each other as they had taken notice of a little red ring sticking out from in between the Latina’s butt cheeks. Veronica put her finger in that ring and began removing a cherise colored butt plug that had to be 9 inches at least! All of the other River Vixens stared with their mouths gaping wide open, and they weren’t the only ones with a gaping wide hole. No, that was made crystal clear as Veronica got down on her hands and knees on the dirty gym floor and used both of her hands to spread her cheeks and reveal that her anus was pretty well stretched out—and on top of that, freshly fucked. Once the noise had died down, Cheryl gave Veronica some more orders.

“Tell them what happened!”

Cheryl lightly kicked Veronica’s side, signaling her to get up. The Lodge complied, getting to her feet and facing her peers, still completely nude. Before Veronica could speak, Cheryl aggressively grabbed a hold of the raven haired hottie and gave her a quick, rough, and sloppy kiss before turning her back around to face her peers. Veronica, blushing, began to clarify what had happened to her.

“For the past two weeks…”

Veronica’s voice quivered with trepidation as she felt her fellow River Vixens gaze upon her naked body. Each girl had a slightly different reaction. Some looked on in complete horror, and others looked on in nervous anticipation. Tina and Ginger, Cheryl’s two favorite little minions, watched in what seemed to be mild amusement. Her best friend Betty stared at her with disappointment evident on her face. Meanwhile, Cheryl just smirked while shamelessly eyeing up Veronica. The dark haired New York native closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and started to speak again.

“For the past two weeks, Cheryl Blossom has worked to show me my true place here at Riverdale High. I actually thought I could take her down. I thought I stood a chance against her, but now I know the truth.”

Cheryl slapped Veronica on her bare ass, encouraging her to say the words that would ruin her reputation for good.

“I’m Cheryl Blossom’s bitch.”

The silence that befell the gym wasn’t standard silence. It was a silence that said something. Veronica desperately just wanted to run back to the Pembrooke, down a couple of mimosas, and lock herself in her room, but she couldn’t do that. She could no longer run from the fact that her new purpose in life was to be the property of the girl that she’d hated—-hell the girl she still hated, but who made her feel so unbelievably good. Yes, the moments in life when the supposed bad-ass beauty had felt the best were the moments in which she was getting bossed around by her prissy redheaded rival.

Veronica could feel her already moist pussy grow wetter as she reflected back upon all the times that Cheryl had recently barged into her room and reduced her to be nothing more than a fuckhole. Occasionally, she would be granted the privilege of eating the other girl’s sweet pussy, but more often than not she was immediately shoved to her knees and forced to lube a nice long red strapon dildo with her own saliva. After doing so, she would of course be rewarded with a rough and deep anal pounding, and that honestly was a reward for Veronica. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, Cheryl had transformed her into a complete anal slut. Two weeks ago her butt was virgin tight, and now she almost couldn’t tolerate having a closed asshole. She needed her ass loose and gaping, which was something that Cheryl was more than willing to give her. Veronica let out a moan just thinking about that, so overtaken by the memories of her recent nights with Cheryl that she forgot where she was.

She was promptly reminded of her current setting when Cheryl slapped her on the back of the head.

“Why the hell are you ALREADY moaning, you debauched teratism?”

Then, much to Veronica’s surprise, Cheryl suddenly rubbed two fingers against the Latina’s wet pussy, which of course caused Veronica to moan even louder. Cheryl then brought her fingers to her mouth and sucked off the juices.

“Mmmm, not bad for a slut.”

The striking redhead laughed before rubbing her fingers against her prey’s pussy once more.

“Does anyone else want a taste? How about you, Betty?”

Betty blushed not only because Cheryl singled her out, but because she was getting slightly turned on by this display, which she felt incredibly guilty about given that she was watching her best friend get degraded in ways that she never could have imagined. She meekly shook her head no.

“Your loss.”

Cheryl shrugged as she sucked off her fingers once more, moaning in delight from the taste of Veronica's pussy juice. Trying to cut this little show short, Betty interjected.

“Move on Cheryl. We have to practice and you’ve made your point.”

“Oh contraire, sweet Betty. I’m just getting started.”

A wicked grin spread across the cheer captain’s face.

“Hey Cretin 1 and Cretin 2!”

Cheryl shouted in the general direction of where Tina and Ginger were standing. Their heads perked up, giving their leader their full attention.

“How about you two come over here and make yourselves useful for once?!”

“Yes, Cheryl.” Tina quickly replied.

“Of course, Cheryl.” Ginger quietly responded.

Cheryl’s ‘social handmaidens’ scurried over to her, awaiting their next orders.

“I think it’s obvious at this point that Veronica is a disgusting whore, which makes her unworthy of getting anywhere near my perfect pussy. You two strumpets, on the other hand..”

“You want Veronica to eat us out?” Ginger questioned, sounding both nervous and excited.

Veronica looked over to Cheryl, her eyes wide. Despite her recent submission, getting on her knees in front of her peers in order to lick the pussies of these pathetic sheep would be a whole new low for the Lodge. However, it wasn’t her choice to make.

“Bingo!” Cheryl replied to Ginger, her lips forming a devilish smile. “I want you to expose Veronica Lodge as the cunt-hungry dyke she is! Shorts down, panties off--now.”

Cheryl snapped her fingers and Tina and Ginger quickly fulfilled her wishes, pulling their shorts down and then their panties, both eager to please their leader and get pleased by Veronica, who was just staring at Cheryl with a blank look on her face.

“Well, get to it!” The HBIC shouted.

Veronica simply lowered her head and then dropped to her knees. She slowly made her way over to Tina, which caused Ginger to let out a whine before Cheryl shot her a deadly look that shut her up real quick. Veronica just sighed as she got closer to Tina, staring right at the Indian girl’s shaven sopping cunt. She couldn’t believe how far she had fallen.

Since arriving in Riverdale, Veronica had desperately tried to dethrone Cheryl. She desperately tried to make sure that the Lodge family name would be #1 in Riverdale, but it was all for naught. In this moment, it was never more obvious what exactly Veronica’s position in this school was, as she leaned forward and shoved her face into Tina Patel’s cunt, delivering a series of slow lingering licks, careful to not brush her tongue against the clit. Veronica knew that she wasn’t meant to be in control anymore, however she at least wanted to be able to control the pace of this. Besides, in her experience (i.e. the rare occasions where Cheryl had been gracious enough to shove Veronica’s head into her sweet cunt), there was always a harder orgasm if she was able to take her time.

Veronica wanted to control the pace, but her wants really weren’t that important right now. No, it was the self-proclaimed ‘Cheryl Bombshell’ who was calling the shots, and she clearly had other plans.

“We don’t have all day and we have a lot more on the itinerary! Start licking that cunt like your life depends on it!”

Veronica pulled her head away from Tina’s vulva and stared up at her superior.

“Yes, Cheryl.” Veronica timidly replied, before shoving her face back into the yummy cunt in front of her, now making sure to go at a more rapid pace, and to start stimulating the clit.

Based on the moans and shudders coming from Tina, she seemed to be enjoying the increased speed of the Latina’s licking. Of course, Tina would never admit it, but she had been eyeing up this raven haired beauty all the way back to this year’s cheerleading tryouts, so it was extremely surreal to have her on her knees in front of her, her tongue quickly sliding back and forth on her clit. It was also embarrassing, because Veronica had maybe only been going at this for 15-30 seconds, and the Indian girl could already feel herself getting close to bursting. She knew that she had to hang on though, or else there would be consequences from Cheryl.

“Ooh look at that! Veronica the dyke is using her little lezzie tongue to lick out another girl’s pussy! And not even a top’s pussy! I mean, Tina fucking Patel! How pathetic are you?!”

Veronica didn’t respond, too engaged in this muff munching to even let Cheryl’s words affect her.

It wasn’t until she heard Betty’s voice mumble, “She’s pretty fucking pathetic,” along with some murmurs of agreement from the other cheerleaders, that the reality of Cheryl’s words started to sink in. Hearing her own best friend put her down so quickly was absolutely disheartening, and yet that verbal humiliation got her even wetter. Yes, she loved being humiliated, and therefore, she loved every second in which she got to eagerly enjoy the flavor of Tina’s cunt on her taste buds. Veronica was alternating between speedily sliding her tongue across the clit and licking right around the entrance, with Tina vocalizing her approval all the while, the Indian girl’s moans filling the room.

On the sidelines, Ginger looked on with extreme jealousy evident in her eyes, but she didn’t dare speak out because she didn’t want to incur the redhead’s wrath. She also didn’t speak out because she honestly wasn’t sure who she was more jealous of in this scenario. She felt her own cunt burning, and given how well Cheryl had whipped Veronica into shape, along with Tina’s reactions right now, she would love to have that rich bitch in between her legs. However, she could also testify that Tina had a tremendously tasty twat, and so she would love to once again spend some quality time lapping up her best friend’s cunt. Unfortunately, she wasn’t in either position right now, and so all she could do was stand idly by and watch the action...though there was no one saying she couldn’t have a little fun in the process, and so that’s exactly what she did when she shoved her hand down to her bare pussy and circled her clit with her fingers.

She quickly realized she wasn’t alone in doing this, as around ¾ of the squad was beginning to touch themselves to the hot sight Veronica Lodge being a completely submissive bitch. True, a lot of them were disappointed that she wasn’t able to overcome Cheryl, but they let their disappointment subside and instead gave in to their sexual impulses, the moans of these horny cheerleaders now echoing all throughout the gymnasium. Maybe masturbating to this made them fickle friends or bad people but they honestly didn’t care. They just wanted to enjoy this sexy display.

Really, the only person resisting this type of reaction was Betty, who stared at all of this in complete disgust. It was like a car crash that she couldn’t look away from. Here was her best friend, who she had believed to be as tough as nails, on her knees, tonguing the clit of some slut who should be considered far beneath her, and given by the fact that there weren’t just moans from Tina, but whimpers from Veronica as well, it was a pretty safe bet that the Latina was loving every second of this.

Undeniably, she felt certain urges from watching this, but they were being outweighed by her anger at this situation. Yes, Veronica was hot, and yes, it was even kind of hot to see her get knocked down a peg, but why was everyone so focused on fingering themselves right now and not focused on trying to do something to stop this? Homecoming was rapidly approaching, and they still had a ton to practice to do...and more importantly, she didn’t want to lose all of the respect she had for Veronica—a task that was getting extremely difficult the longer this went on.

Concepts like ‘respect’ or ‘decency’ weren’t on Veronica’s mind at the moment. Currently, the only thing that was on her mind was satisfying Tina as much as possible, as she was now repeatedly teasing her entrance, causing the girl to scream out.

“FUCK VERONICA! TONGUE FUCK ME! GOD! GET THAT WET LITTLE TONGUE INSIDE OF ME!!!”

Not moving her head away from this pussy, Veronica looked over to Cheryl, who shrugged.

“You heard her.”

After getting permission from her top, Veronica went all in, shoving her tongue deep inside Tina’s tight little cunt, causing the girl to almost embarrassingly collapse on the floor. Luckily, she was able to keep her balance, but she found herself dealing with a different problem as Veronica’s tongue rapidly was thrusting in and out of her: she was about to gush cum everywhere.

“OH SHIIIIIIIIT!!!! FUCK!!! FUCK ME WITH YOUR TONGUEEEE!!! THAT’S IIIT!! OH GOOOOOD! VERONICA, I’M ALREADY GOING TO—-! GOING TO...FUUUUUUCK!”

Tina wanted to stay strong. She didn’t want to climax so quickly in front of all of her squadmates, but she just couldn’t help it. Veronica was an expert pussy licker, and having a girl she’d found hot all year long eat her out became too overwhelming for her. She grinded her cunt against Veronica’s face as she orgasmed, thus caking the Latina’s face in sticky white cum. After her sudden climax was complete, she fell back on the hard floor. Of course, her lack of stamina didn’t go unaddressed by her captain.

“I’m sorry, Patel, what the hell was that?! You couldn’t last any longer?! Pitiful. Ginger, please tell me you can do better than that.”

“I’ll certainly try.” Ginger weakly smiled and was promptly met with a bitchslap.

“I SAID ‘tell me you can do better than that’!”

Ginger lowered her head.

“Yes Cheryl, sorry Cheryl, I can do better! I will do better.”

“Good.” Cheryl smirked before turning to Veronica. “Get going!”

Veronica crawled away from Tina’s heaving body and made her way over to Ginger, with Tina’s cum still covering her face. Once she arrived at Ginger’s pussy, she wasted no time going for her clit, now knowing Cheryl didn’t want her to give these bimbos any build up. Ginger squealed as Veronica’s tongue darted against her most sensitive area, sending waves of pleasure all throughout her tight body. Being the greedy little slut she was however, Ginger decided she wanted more. She grabbed a hold of the back of the Lodge’s head and, after glancing to see if Cheryl was okay with this, pulled Veronica’s head down so that her tongue was right at her entrance. Knowing was expected of her, Veronica began quickly sticking her tongue inside Ginger’s sweet hole and then pulling it out just as rapidly. This of course caused both of these submissive sluts to whimper and moan, as Ginger loved feeling her fellow classmate’s tongue inside of her sugar walls, and Veronica loved getting to taste another girl’s yummy cunt. Noticing the Latina’s moans, Cheryl of course took this opportunity to taunt her newest bitch.

“Aw, look at that! Is there anything hotter than two complete lesbo sluts loving each other’s company? Aw, look at tough little Veronica Lodge, so eager to serve another woman! Yeah, not so ‘badass’ when you’re tonguing a tiny trollope's tasty twat in front of an audience, are you?”

In response, the raven haired sub just whimpered, and continued fucking her fellow River Vixen’s cunt with her skilled tongue. Ginger’s legs wobbled and she screamed out upon feeling each thrust of the Lodge’s tongue.

“OH FUCK!!! YES VERONICA!! YOU’RE SUCH A GOOD LITTLE SLUT!!! I’M SO HAPPY CHERYL HAS WHIPPED YOU INTO SHAPE! OHHH, YOU LOVE PLEASING HER, DON’T YOU?! YOU LOVE PLEASING OUR CAPTAIN AND YOU LOVE PLEASING ME, TOO! GOD, YOU’RE A FUCKING NATURAL! YOU’RE A NATURAL BORN PUSSY LICKER! I’M SO GLAD CHERYL SHOWED YOU YOUR PLACE!!! FUCK!!! GAAAAAHHH!!!”

To her own surprise, Ginger started cumming buckets. Veronica curled her tongue up and tried her hardest to swallow all of her tasty juices, but the over-abundance of cum was too much for her to handle, and so once again, her face was doused in another girl’s juices.

“Pathetic, Ginger! Tina lasted longer than you, and she barely lasted two minutes!”

“I’m sorry, Cheryl.” Ginger whined. “It was just so good.”

“Quit making excuses! I’m sick of it! In fact, I’m sick of you! Both of you! Consider yourselves off the squad. Shoo, bitches!”

Ginger’s head sunk down and she walked over to Tina, who also looked incredibly dejected, but it didn’t matter. Cheryl had spoken. They both walked back over to their shorts before the enraged redhead stopped them.

“Did I tell you stolid wantons to put your shorts on? Get out!”

Pouting, the two cheerleaders scurried out of the gym half naked, but nobody really paid any attention to them. No, they were too focused on the fact that Cheryl had grabbed a hold of Veronica by her hair, leading her on all fours like she was a mangy mutt, and as far as Cheryl was concerned, that’s all she was. In Cheryl’s view, the girl who tried so hard to take her down had finally been put in her place as a lesbian cumdumpster, as the white sticky juices of not one but two of her classmates dried on her face.

“You look so good like that, but I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. Rumor always had it that you were a ‘sticky maple’ type of girl.” The redhead chuckled, letting go of her rivals hair. “Isn’t that right? You love having some nice sticky cunt honey drying on your face, don’t you? You’re nothing more than a horny lezzie loser who’s desperate to have globs of girl cum sprayed all over her pretty little face!”

“Y-you think my face is pretty?” The Latina spoke out dreamily.

Not wanting to inflate her bitch’s ego too much, Cheryl backtracked.

“Well, I think it’s pretty when it’s covered in pussy cream. Honestly Veronica, after seeing your work, as well as the fact that those two bitches came so fast, I’m half-tempted let you taste my pussy and let you see the pleasure a real woman can bring you…”

Veronica looked up at her owner with intense hunger in her eyes.

“...BUT since the very thought of your diseased tongue touching my flawless cunt makes me shudder, I’m going to give a hard pass.”

Veronica once again whimpered.

“However, I have a hole that I think might be more appropriate for a dirty girl like you!”

Cheryl slowly turned around so that her pert little ass stuck out in front of her bitch. She pulled her tight fitting athletic shorts down at a remarkably measured pace, showing Veronica how it was done. She then leisurely lowered herself to her knees and gave her perfect booty a quick shake to further entice Veronica, though she didn’t need any more encouragement.

At this point, the Lodge was practically drooling over the other girl’s hot ass. Cheryl had let Veronica give her a couple of rim jobs in the past, and she was eager to do so now, but she knew better than to start anything without her dom’s permission. Like the well trained bitch she had become, she painfully resisted the urge to just immediately bury her face in the Blossom’s butt and instead she awaited further instructions from her top. Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long.

“Go ahead Veronica. Grab my tight ass and kiss it! Do it nice and slow! Show everyone that you’re beneath me and kiss my ass! MMMM! Yessss!!”

Cheryl cried in pleasure as Veronica obeyed and took hold of her booty, pressing her lips up against the left cheek and planting a series of light kisses to it. She started towards the bottom of Cheryl’s left cheek before eventually making her way to the top. After making a routine of that for a couple of minutes, Veronica moved on to the right cheek, once again start down low before moving her head up to the top of the bulbous butt cheek. After doing that for two or so minutes, Veronica went back to the left, then the right, and continued that cycle for several minutes. Once she felt that had run its course, she got a little bold and decided to risk getting yelled at by Cheryl by targeting her crack without being told to. Veronica’s lips gradually kissed their way up the controlling cheer captain’s crack, and given that Cheryl was moaning as opposed to protesting, it seemed this risk paid off for Veronica.

The other River Vixens crowded around the two women and shoved each other, trying to get a view of Veronica treating Cheryl to some no doubt amazing anallingus. This was a sight that just a few hours ago would have been thought to be an impossibility, but was now their new reality. The redhead had the Latina so whipped that she would now crawl over and kiss her pale skinned booty at a moment’s notice. Yes, in order to truly show she knew her worth, the New Yorker was passionately smooching the ginger’s lilywhite ass, dark purple lipstick marks visible on both of her cheeks.

Betty remained the only River Vixen not trying to catch a glimpse of the action. Instead she just stood in her own little corner, cut off from the rest of the group. She looked down at the ground, feeling bemused and repulsed, contemplating how she could ever look her best friend in the eye ever again knowing what she knew now. She just couldn’t see a situation in which she could continue being friends with someone who had been so openly demeaned by Cheryl Blossom. It was unfortunate, because she really liked Veronica, but after everything she had witnessed here, their friendship was unsalvageable.

Veronica couldn’t have been more blissfully unaware of this fact, as she continued her trail of kisses up and down her dom’s ass crack. While it was certainly satisfying to have the girl who had proven to be such a major thorn in her side literally kissing her ass, it didn’t provide Cheryl with much physical pleasure, and so she decided a good old fashioned pussy rubbing could help take things to the next level. So, as Veronica continued kissing up and down her ass, she began eagerly sliding two fingers across her swollen clit, moaning out in pleasure.

“MMMMM!!! OHH YEEESSS!!! FUCK! You’re such a good girl, Veronica! Such a good little ass kisser! God, all you wanted to do when you got here was kick my ass, and now here you are kissing it. MMM! Big, tough Veronica Lodge was just made to serve me. But don’t say I’ve never done anything for you because now you get to taste my booty! Go ahead and put some tongue in it. Yeah, further prove to our squad what a subservient dyke you are and start licking my ass. C’mon! OHHHHH SHIT!! UNNNHHH!!!”

Without any hesitation, Veronica obliged, sticking her tongue out and eagerly brush it up and down the superior cheerleader’s crack, whilst also giving a little wiggle each moment she inched closer to the top of it. She then began sliding her tongue inside that sweet crack, continuing to lick her top up and down.

Cheryl wasn’t very religious, but she was convinced she was in heaven right now. Not only did she have this sexy submissive Latina’s tongue working its way inside her pale little booty, but she had gone ahead and greedily shoved two of her fingers inside of her own cunt, desperate to maximize the pleasure of this situation. In a way, the ginger bombshell was simultaneously pleasuring and torturing herself. It was obviously pleasureful given the moans and groans of ecstasy constantly escaping her lips, as her firm butt and pretty pussy were getting the attention they deserved. However, it was torturous because she had to do everything in her power to stop herself from cumming right now. After shaming Tina and Ginger for their poor endurance, the prissy popular girl found herself in the same predicament, Veronica clearly having quite the talented tongue. However, Cheryl knew that cumming hard and fast like she was aching to would derail everything this moment was meant to signify, so she did her best to stay strong. Although, she ended up making it even harder for herself by screaming what she was thinking.

“FUCK VERONICA! How did you get so good at this? Oh wait, I know how. It’s because this is what you were born to be! MMMMM!! You were always meant to be an ass licker that real women could use for their pleasure. YEAH! You’re not a real woman, Veronica. Mmm, nooo! You’re just a slutty little fucktoy I can use and abuse! Oh, and what a good toy you are. Oh yeah, I could play with you all day! SHIT!! Mmmm, but I could still use a little more. Really get your tongue in my hole. Spread my cheeks if you have to. OHHH! Just tongue fuck my butt!”

Following her top’s orders, Veronica took a hold of those pale ass cheeks and slowly pulled them apart, giving her access to the preppy and powerful girl’s puckered hole. She then began to dart her tongue in and out of the Blossom’s most private hole, causing her to scream out in utter joy. Since claiming Veronica as her bitch, she had been so focused on ramming that round rectum hard and deep that she had seriously neglected her pet’s penchant for rim jobs, and she was now realizing how big of a mistake that truly was, as she was loving every second of the Latina’s nice wet pink tongue coating her puckered hole with saliva.

For her part, Veronica loved it too. While this wasn’t the only time that she had received the opportunity to taste this ass, it was an event that had happened far too little for her liking. Veronica absolutely adored tasting girl butt, maybe almost as much as cum. There was just something so filthy about thrusting her tongue in and out of another woman’s shithole, and she loved being filthy. That was why she was going even deeper now, trying to get the flavor of this anus to last on her tongue. Unfortunately, her job was getting increasingly harder to do as Cheryl had begun thrusting and grinding her butt back into the Latina’s face, becoming more overwhelmed with pleasure the longer this anal tongue fucking continued. The redhead’s body kept shaking with pleasure as she kept fingering herself while getting her ass eaten, somehow still able to subside her burning desire to cum.

“AAAHH FUCK! Oh, god yes! I love feeling your whore tongue move in and out of my ass. UNGH YES! MMMM how does it feel, huh? Are you happy to be given the chance to worship my booty? A real booty! Not a pathetic fat butt like yours! No, no, a nice firm butt that you can worship with your tongue, just like the slutty little bitch you are. The slutty little bitch you were born to be. God, yes! And now everyone can see that! Now every River Vixen can go around school and tell everybody that they saw Veronica Lodge expose herself as MY property. Isn’t that right, ladies?”

The other cheerleaders were a little too busy to respond, as most had begun exploring each others bodies, trying to let out their desires as a result of being so turned on by this display from Cheryl and Veronica. It wasn’t as if Cheryl cared about the lack of response since she herself was too focused on her own pleasure to even notice, as her butt getting stuffed with Veronica’s tongue and her pussy getting filled with her own fingers was providing her with a sensational double penetration. She knew that she was mere seconds away from bursting, and so to stop herself from cumming in front of all of her Vixens she unfortunately had to pull her hands away from her cunt and pull Veronica’s head away from her butt, which caused the Lodge to grumble.

“Awww, what’s the matter? Did you want more of this tasty treat?” Cheryl taunted, shaking her booty in front of Veronica’s face.

Veronica pouted and nodded, almost reaching out for her owner’s butt before remembering that she didn’t have permission.

“Well, too bad! Maybe you can have a little more later,” The redhead stated dismissively. “I have something else in store for you right now.”

Veronica’s eyes grew wide with curiosity, though she was pretty sure she knew what was coming next.

“You see my bag over there?”

Cheryl pointed to the corner in the gym in which her gym bag was located. Veronica nodded.

“Get into it and grab my favorite strapon so I can destroy your fat ass!”

“Yes, Cheryl.” Veronica meekly nodded before quickly crawling over to the gym bag.

Upon this exchange, Betty’s head shot up. Veronica had already devalued herself to an extreme degree, but having Cheryl Blossom ass fuck her in front of everybody was a whole new level. She marched away from the corner she was isolating herself in and towards the domineering cheer captain.

“Cheryl, stop it NOW!” Betty’s tone was harsh and cold, but the redhead remained unphased.

“What’s the matter, Betty?” Cheryl smirked. “Jealous?”

Betty looked revolted.

“Uh, no. I’m not like that. I have a boyfriend.”

“Oh right— ‘Juggie’.” Cheryl mocked, rolling her eyes. “Well, if you ever get tired of pretending to be satisfied by that teenage troglodyte and need a woman to put you in your place, I’d be more than happy to help.”

Betty just glared at the dominant teen as Veronica made her way back over, handing a 10 inch plastic red strapon dildo up to her owner. Cheryl grabbed the plastic cock, all the while smirking at Betty, who was once again slowly backing away from the action.

“Oh no Betty, stay up here! You’re going to want to see this.”

Betty looked at Cheryl in offended shock and both of her fists were balled up, but her voice was reduced to nothing more than a whisper.

“I don’t have to listen to you.”

“You’re right,” Cheryl shrugged. “But you want to.”

Betty looked on in exasperation, but didn’t move, effectively giving Cheryl what she wanted. Cheryl gave a light chuckle.

Watching the tension between the two girls caused Veronica to experience a myriad of feelings. Betty’s defiance, confidence, frustration, and denial—those were all the masks that Veronica had tried to wear before being put in her place as Cheryl’s fuckhole, and she honestly hoped her dom would take it upon herself to transform Betty into one of her submissive dykes. Oh god, Betty would make such a wonderful lesbian bottom, and Veronica could just picture the blonde right next to her on all fours as both of them eagerly awaited orders from their flawless redheaded owner. They truly would make the perfect matching set of submissives, side by side, spreading their cheeks to reveal their gaping assholes. Speaking of which, another feeling that Veronica was experiencing was that of utter frustration, as she had given her owner her favorite strapon and yet she had still done nothing with it. Luckily, that was about to change, as the ginger finally attached the cock to her waist.

“Alright Veronica. Go ahead and start sucking! Yeah, that’s right! Not only are you my personal butt muncher, but you’re my cock sucker too!”

Veronica got up on her knees and grabbed a hold of the shaft of the fake cock and shoved the plastic penis into her mouth, able to stuff the first 4 inches down with ease, showing just how common of an occurrence this had become for the beautiful Latina. Cheryl smiled down upon her eager little cocksucker and began thrusting the lengthy dildo deeper down her throat, getting the next two inches inside, and she barely even gagged! Veronica had become so experienced in the art of cock sucking that she could deepthroat six inches of a girthy and long red strapon with limited struggle.

By this point, Betty looked down at the floor once again, wanting to ignore this admittedly hot sight. This didn’t go unnoticed by the Blossom.

“Eyes up here, Betty!”

Cheryl shouted and Betty, without even thinking, obeyed. She looked up and saw Cheryl thrust the remaining 4 inches down her sub’s throat. Her gag reflex acted up slightly more this time, but all things considered, she still took it down pretty well and thus cemented herself as cocksucking whore who could handle 10 whole inches down her slutty little throat.

“Oh my god! What happened to you, V?”

Betty whispered, ashamed of the girl she used to call her best friend. For her part, Cheryl couldn’t be happier.

“I know what happened to you, ‘V’. You became my big dick sucking bimbo. Aw yeah! Look at how easily I was able to shove that cock down your throat! I’ve trained you so well, haven’t I?”

Cheryl quickly pulled her cock out so her bitch could respond.

“Yes, Cheryl.” The raven haired River Vixen submissively replied.

Cheryl grinned and quickly stuffed her cherise strapon back down her pet’s throat. Veronica momentarily gagged, slobber dripping out of her wide open mouth, but then she just happily sucked away on her owner’s plastic dick, the full 10 inches of it being forcefully thrusted in and out of her mouth all at once.

“Awww, that’s a good girl. Yeah! Keep sucking my cock. Keep taking this face fucking like the little bitch you are! Get this cock ready so it can fuck your sweet ass! Not like you need much help given how much I’ve been stretching you out lately. Mmmmm! Am I the best ginger you’ve ever sucked off? I mean, you’ve had your mouth glued to Archie’s cock since you first got here, but a boy like that can’t really give you what you need! No, you need me. You need a big strong top to show you no mercy!”

Veronica couldn’t reply to Cheryl’s taunting even if she tried, given how her mouth was being used by Cheryl’s plastic toy, but she really had no comeback anyway. Nothing her dom had said was incorrect. She relished having the preppy Blossom boss her around and force her cock down her throat, although mostly because she knew what would happen next. The true reason the Lodge was so eager to get this cock all good and wet was because it would earn her a hard ass fucking, though as Cheryl had rightfully pointed out, she really didn’t NEED to do that in order to get that cock in her ass due to how thoroughly Cheryl had been wrecking her rectum recently. Because of Cheryl, Veronica’s backdoor was always open and ready for business. Still, it was another way to show her submission which is something the dark haired teen was all too eager to do.

Betty still reluctantly watched on in horror, baffled how this could be the same Veronica who had stood up for her and been abrasive with Cheryl on more than one occasion. Unfortunately but unsurprisingly it seemed like the scariest was yet to come as Cheryl pulled out of her bottom’s mouth, leaving her gasping for air as Cheryl shouted.

“Awwww!!! MMM!! Good job. Good job getting my big long dick all the way down your warm wet throat. But now it’s time for your reward! It’s time to give you what you really want. Time for me to pound your big fat ass!”

Veronica squealed in delight at the prospect of her plump posterior getting pummeled. The other River Vixens had caught the tail end of Cheryl’s statement and stopped playing with each other, as hard as that was to do, and started crowding around Cheryl and Veronica because they were all eager to watch the Blossom brutalize her bitch’s big butt.

Pushing the submissive Latina down so that she was on all fours, Cheryl slowly crept her way behind her prey.

“Spread those fat cheeks!” She harshly commanded.

Veronica scrambled to obey, quickly reaching behind and spreading her huge globes of flesh so that she could take her second anal fucking that day. Yes, right before she had come late into practice in order to put on this little show with Cheryl, she had been recovering in a bathroom stall from bouncing her booty up and down on Cheryl’s slightly less intimidating 7 incher (not that any size intimidated a backdoor whore like herself). Yet, she still craved more cock up her butt right now. She just couldn’t help it. This was her life now. Veronica Lodge was now an absolute anal addict and she needed to be butt banged as often as possible. Even if her backhole was gaping, aching and sore from a fucking that had taken place less than an hour ago, she wasn’t going to be deterred from recieving another ass fucking. Besides, when Cheryl had pitched the idea of publicly revealing that the raven haired rich girl was her bitch, this was easily the part of their performance that Veronica had gotten the most turned on thinking about.

Cheryl was also extremely enthused to publicly show off her butt busting skills, and she was tempted to begin immediately slamming the full length of her dildo into her submissive’s shitpipe, especially since she knew full well that this bitch could take it. However, she wanted to prove a point, and she knew showing any type of weakness would be a bad look, so she decided to show a little more reserve by resting the tip of her strapon at the entrance of Veronica’s slutty hole, teasing her. All Veronica could do was pout and whimper, more than ready for this cock to stretch her.

“Are you ready for this ass fucking?” Cheryl interrogated, as if she had read her mind.

“Oh yes!” Veronica beamed.

“Then prove it. Beg!” Cheryl instructed.

Veronica gasped with frustration, hating how much Cheryl was dragging this out. There was no reason she should have to beg. Cheryl knew she was always more than eager to take it up the ass. Still, she knew she couldn’t disobey her superior, and so she begged like the anal slut she was.

“Oh please ass fuck me, Cheryl?? Mmm please, oh please, pretty please! Please fill my ass with your perfect red cock! I need to feel all 10 inches in my shitter! Oh god! Stretch my big fat ass with your giant 10 inch dick! Please, Cheryl? I promise I’ll be good! Mmm! And you can do whatever you want with me whenever you want! I can take it! I promise I’ll be the best sub you’ve ever had! Oh god! Just please fuck my ass! I promise I’ll never pretend to be a top again! I know my place now—on all fours with your sexy strapon slamming my loose shithole! I love it when the superior Cheryl Blossom conquers my loose ass, so please fuck me now! I’ll be your slutty little bottom for the rest of my life! Just give me what I want! Please!!”

Veronica looked back at her top with lustful eyes.

“That’ll suffice.” Cheryl shrugged. “BUT…”

Cheryl began to back away from her pet, meaning that Veronica couldn’t even feel the tip pressing against her anymore. The raven haired beauty let out a groan of impatience. Cheryl felt a little bad further witholding this anal pounding from Veronica after she had done such a good job begging but the wicked idea that had crept into her brain was too good not to pass up.

“Relax, V. You did such a good job at blabbering and begging for me that I want to give you a break. Stop spreading those cheeks. You’ve been doing it so much lately and I’m sure your arms are getting tired.”

Veronica’s arms really weren’t all that tired. In fact, she was pretty sure she could hold this position for the rest of her life. However, she suspected Cheryl, who at this point had gone a little off script, had something else up her sleeve, and thus, she quickly complied.

To no real surprise, Veronica’s suspicions were proven correct as Cheryl turned around and locked her eyes on the raven haired River Vixen’s blonde bestie (well, now her former bestie) with an expression of mischief on her face. In return, the blonde gave an icy stare.

“Betty.” The foxy redhead feigned a smile and spoke in an all too cheery tone.

“What?!” Betty’s tone was sharp and aggressive, as if she was about to go on the attack.

“Spread Veronica’s cheeks for me.”

Betty’s jaw dropped, and she balled her hands into fists once again.

“I am NOT go-“

“Save it Betty!” The redhead cut off the blonde. “Drop the whole prude act and just give into your desires! I know you want an up-close view of your precious friend…”

“Ex-friend.” Betty corrected, shooting daggers at Veronica. Those words stung a little, but honestly, Veronica didn’t really care about making or keeping friends anymore. Her only concern in life now was when and where her top would fuck her.

Cheryl just gave a devious smile, happy that she had humiliated Veronica to such a degree that the girl who was supposedly destined to be her best friend had turned her back on her.

“...I know you want an up-close view of your precious EX-friend’s perfect little hole getting destroyed, you don’t need to deny it. It’s perfectly natural to want to watch an ass whore like Veronica here get what she so desperately craves. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. So go ahead, Betty. Spread her cheeks!”

Betty could now start to see how Veronica might have been lured in by Cheryl. She had just taken an act Betty thought she absolutely didn’t want to participate in and made it sound like something halfway appealing. Plus, she would’ve been lying if she had said Veronica’s total sluttiness and Cheryl’s unrelenting dominance hadn’t gotten her wet. Thus, the blonde decided against her better judgement that she would give in.

“Fine, but this doesn’t mean I take orders from you.” Betty retorted, not realizing she was doing precisely that—taking orders from this bitchy redhead.

“Oh no, of course not.” The Blossom humored her. “Now, go ahead and take your place!”

Betty, still in partial disbelief she had agreed to this, got beside the raven haired whore, took her hands, and spread her big meaty ass cheeks. Veronica’s eyes were wide with surprise as she felt the touch of the woman who had just disowned her as a friend, spreading her slutty cheeks so that her owner could access to what should be her most intimate hole, but in reality was the most used hole the Latina had. After Veronica’s big booty cheeks were spread nice and wide, Cheryl gave a knowing smirk to Betty and once again pressed just the tip of her plastic penis against the Lodge’s anal entrance. Veronica let out an absolutely pitiful whine. She didn’t think she could handle any more teasing after having waited so long.

“P-please Cheryl.” Veronica sputtered out. “I can’t—OH YEEEEEESSSS!!!”

Veronica screamed out in delight as she finally received what she had been so patiently anticipating. In one quick thrust, the most feared girl at Riverdale High was able to get 5 whole inches inside the black haired babe’s beautiful butthole. Veronica then felt Cheryl wiggle the cock a little bit inside here, and then felt the redhead’s thighs pressed up against her, the Latina knowing all too well what that signified. Within a mere matter of seconds, Cheryl had shoved all 10 inches of this strapon inside of this broken in butthole and made it hers.

“Oh! My! God!” Cheryl reacted theatrically. “Oh my God! You took this whole cock up your butt! You took all 10 inches of my strapon up your whore ass just like that! I mean...holy shit! That’s all I can say right now! Holy fucking shit! You just took this whole dick in your ass like it was nothing! Because it WAS nothing for you! You probably barely feel anything back there, huh? I’ve used this butt so well that you barely even notice this big dick inside of you! This plastic penis has penetrated your pathetic puckered hole so many times that this is just natural for you! You love this! You adore this, don’t you? DON’T YOU?! You love having your little ex-best friend spread your enormous ass cheeks, giving me access to this backdoor bitch hole and you never want this butt pounding to end! Well have no fear my little pet, because I love it too!”

Cheryl started spanking those meaty cheeks, watching them jiggle as her dildo easily slid in and out of Veronica’s ass. She knew she had really taken this fuckhole to task lately, but this was a surprise even to her. The fact that she could thrust 10 whole inches inside this ass with such little struggle in front of all of the River Vixens was something not even she could see coming. What followed now was just Cheryl rewarding her favorite little bitch for her public display of skankiness, as she wrapped her arms around her bitch’s waist and began slowly thrusting her cock in and out of the Latina’s ruined ass, inducing squeals of pure pleasure from Veronica and nothing else. No, while most girls, even ones who took it in the ass with some regularity, would be screaming out in pain as their ass adjusted to the big cock inside it, Veronica was always ready at this point, and so her moans filled the room as she felt this gigantic cock move in and out of her bowels. It had been less than 30 seconds and this cock was able to slide far and deep inside her rectum, and she couldn’t get enough of it. Honestly, Cheryl was a little disappointed. After everything Veronica had said and done to her, she kind of wanted to see her suffer a little more before finally feeling bliss. She thought back to the first time she had stretched out this hole. Veronica had successfully seduced her and taken her back to the Pembrooke, clearly intending to top her, but at the last second, Cheryl had turned the tables, fucking this fat tan ass so hard she was worried she would cause serious damage. She remembered the grunts of pain her prey had let out as Cheryl’s had used one of Veronica’s own strapons to fuck her virgin hole, loving the humiliation that caused. Those days were long gone now, and while she loved having her bitch’s complete submission, she also yearned to hear those cries of angst and discomfort as that anal ring slowly stretched out to take this cock.

However, there was something to be said for breaking her so much that she moaned the second that the silicone slid into her shitpipe, and continued to moan now. Encouraged by the constant vocalization of pleasure from the New York native, the red haired River Vixen began increasing the pace of her ass pounding, hastily slamming her thick long shaft in and out of the deepest parts of the other girl’s rectum.

“YESS!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! OOOHHH!!! CHERYL!!! UNNNNHHHH!!!”

Veronica was so overcome in gratification from the uptick in speed that she had been rendered near incoherent, and she wasn’t the only one who was at a loss for words. The other River Vixens all just stared in awe at the once mighty Veronica Lodge taking an ass fucking from her arch rival. Betty, who was still spreading Veronica’s cheek, had her brow furrowed whilst shaking her head, hoping she would wake up and this whole day would just be a sick twisted dream but also realizing that there was a slim chance of that happening. The girl who had been able to stand toe to toe against some of the most corrupt powerful forces in this school, like Cheryl Blossom and Chuck Clayton, was now throwing away all the good she had done by happily revealing to everyone that she had just been Cheryl’s fuckpet all along.

Cheryl loved watching the disappointment grow on Betty’s face, although obviously not as much as she loved watching her dildo sliding in and out of this bulbous bubble butt. There was just something so entrancing about seeing her cock vanishing inside this giant anus, before of course reappearing to her again as she thrusted it back out. With each thrust, she watched in wonderment as her plastic red toy got swallowed up in the pit that was Veronica’s asshole before she retrieved it again. Despite that, Cheryl still felt like there might be a part of Veronica that was holding back. While that seemed preposterous, given the girl was legitimately taking 10 inches in and out of her asshole, it was a feeling Cheryl couldn’t shake. See, the times Cheryl had showed up at the Pembrooke, and fucked Veronica in the bitch’s own room, the stage of anal sex in which Veronica was at her most unhinged was when no cheek spreading was involved and she instead could just pound her own ass on Cheryl’s cock as hard and deep as she wanted. So, even though Betty had become a fun added layer in all this, she needed to be ditched in order to expose Veronica at her sluttiest.

“Betty, thanks for the help, but your services will no longer be needed.” Cheryl uttered dismissively, but then clarified. “Of course, please stay and continue watching this nasty anal skank get what she deserves, but I don’t need you to spread her cheeks anymore. It’s time ‘Ronnie’ here does some work herself.”

Betty was more than eager to back away from her current position, as she thought it maybe meant she could better ignore or block out this terrifying sight in front of her. Of course, she couldn’t really, but at least she wasn’t so directly involved in it.

Inferring that doing ‘some work’ meant spreading her own cheeks, Veronica began to reach her hands back but they were promptly swatted away by Cheryl.

“Oh no, no, no.” The uppity girl chuckled. “It’s time to take things to the next level. Bounce that ass back on my cock.”

The Lodge did as she was told and eagerly began thrusting her enormous booty against the cherise strapon, moaning even louder than before, if that was possible. With each thrust back, her cheeks jiggled like jelly, which made Cheryl laugh in perverse glee. Her submissive was such insatiable slut that despite already getting her ass fucked today, she was constantly picking up the speed and intensity of her bouncing, her ass ramming against Cheryl’s thighs with every thrust. It almost seemed like she was hellbent on destroying her asshole, but it was clear from the groans and gasps echoing throughout the gymnasium that this was anything but destructive for the submissive teen. Of course, not all of those gasps and groans were coming from her, the other River Vixens once more giving into their hormones and flicking their beans to the slutty Lodge fucking her own ass. Even Betty was struggling now, her hands constantly fidgeting as she suppressed her urges. Cheryl admired these reactions.

“Aw yeah!! Look at you! Look at you putting on a good little show for all of us! God, you’ve got all these horny cheerleaders all hot and bothered by your little display. So keep it up! Yeah! Keep bouncing that fat ass back! Fuck your own ass Veronica! Keep showing everyone that you’re nothing but an anal whore. An anal addict who always needs her anus to be annilhated! Yeah! Oh, you just can’t live without me leaving your hole loose and gaping!”

Veronica really didn’t need this extra encouragement from her top, as she was mindlessly pushing back on this cock. Anal had become second nature to her, something she did without even thinking about like blinking or breathing. Anytime a strapon was near her ass, she just let her carnal desires take over. It was almost as if she was on autopilot, her body taking over for her as her mind just got lost in the pleasure of it all. That wasn’t to say she was just going through the motions. On the contrary, this was one of the few things Veronica wanted to put any effort into anymore. Ever since Cheryl had claimed her as her property, she found her desire to get good grades or have an active social life slowly slip away. Now, her main focus was just to please her dominant.

Cheryl continued smiling at how broken her sub had become. Now that everyone was witnessing firsthand what she had turned Veronica into, she decided that the other Vixens should voice their thoughts.

“Listen up ladies! If you could stop your autoeroticism for two seconds and start telling this whore exactly what you think of her, that would be great.”

While it was hard to get these sex crazed teens to stop fingering themselves, they eventually did and began hurling insults at the submissive Latina in quick succession.

“Stupid slut—taking that whole cock up your butt!!”

“And to think I used to respect you!”

“How can you even sit down, given that you’re such an anal ho?!”

“You’re a fucking fraud! Acting like you could stand against Cheryl when you’ve just been her bitch this whole time!”

The only way Veronica could respond to each of these claims was to grunt, moan, and whimper in satisfaction, still continuously impaling her thick booty on this man made fuckstick, proving each of them correct. After each of them had taken a turn piling their verbal abuse, Betty stepped up to the plate, ready to lay in to her former confidant.

“V.” The blonde spoke out softly, her voice filled with a combination of despondency and discontent. “I remember when you first got to Riverdale, I thought the world of you. I looked at you with hope. I thought you could really change the future of this messed up town. I’ll never forget how you stood up for me on your first day here.”

Betty paused, hoping Veronica would attempt to say something, or react to her at all. Instead, Veronica just kept bouncing back on Cheryl’s cock, paying Betty no heed, mentally somewhere else. The blonde continued.

“But now, I look at you and I don’t even know who you are. You’re thrusting back on this bitch’s cock, not even listening to me! Just a good little submissive skank! God, Veronica. Were you always this pathetic? You were just hiding it from us, wanting people to think you were some big tough hardass, not wanting us to see the truth! And I can understand why. Because it’s so fucking embarassing! You’re such a shameless anal whore that you’re practically inhuman! You’re nothing more than Cheryl’s toy at this point. I knew Veronica, I was friends with Veronica, and whoever you are, whatever you’ve become, you’re not her!”

Betty waited, one last time hoping against hope that the Lodge would come to her senses, hop off this dick, and turn all of this back around on Cheryl. Needless to say, that was not the reply she got.

“OOOOHHHH!!! GAAAAHHH!!! OH FUUUUUCK!! OHHHH!!! CUM!!! UNGH! CHERYL!!! CHERYL, I NEED TO….OHHHH!!!! PLEASE LET ME...FUUUUUCK!!!!!”

Veronica hadn’t even been listening to Betty, too consumed by her pleasure. She didn’t care that she had let Betty down. She didn’t care that she would never be able to show her face in school again. She only cared about one thing: having Cheryl Blossom’s big dick lead her to climax. She kept desperately begging her superior top, hoping and praying that her wishes would be granted. Instead, Cheryl pushed her off the cock, causing her to fall forward.

“You wanna cum?”

“YES! JUST LET ME CUM!” The Lodge cried out, before remembering her role. “Please?”

Cheryl was tempted to draw things out longer since Veronica had just lashed out like that, but honestly she just wanted to have Veronica cum in front of their whole squad. So, the redhead started thrusting in and out of this loose butthole as Veronica eagerly thrusted her hips back, both of their paces synced up, which was pretty impressive given how rapidly both of them were thrusting. Veronica squealed out as her owner was finally allowing her to give in to her desires, and she began to shoot cum out, the white sticky substance splattering onto the hardwood floor.

“SHITTTTT!!!!! YEESS, THANK YOU!!! CHERYL!!!!! YESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!”

Veronica’s body shook so tremendously during her climax that after it finished she collapsed and landed in a puddle of her own juices, her butt sliding off her owner’s cock with ease.

“You’re welcome, pet. Now clean your ass off my cock!”

“Yes Cheryl.”

Without hesitation, she got on her knees and opened her mouth, enthusiastically awaiting the red strapon to be shoved inside. The Blossom let out a slight snicker at how excited her bitch was and quickly propelled her plastic toy forward. The submissive teen started slurping away on the long dick, tasting her anal juices. It was moments like these in which Veronica got to really savour the flavor of ass in a way that rimming Cheryl earlier hadn’t allowed her to do, which was a shame because in her opinion, Cheryl’s ass was much tastier than hers. Still, there was something that made her feel so much naughtier when it was the taste of her own butt that she was savouring.She took a hold of the cock and, after looking up at the redhead to make sure she was okay with her grabbing the cock, pulled it deeper into her mouth, sucking on the toy as if it were a lollipop. Although if she was being honest with herself, she found this taste sweeter than any kind of candy.

“Yes! That’s it! Get that big dick in your mouth. Suck that cock that was just shoved up your butt! Mmm! Yeah! Good girl. Get every last drop of your butt juice off my cock! C’mon! Suck it! Suck this dildo that was deep in your bowels! Mmmhmm!! Keep it up! Keep showing everyone how much you love this!! You do love it, right? Oh, of course you do. Yeah! Veronica Lodge is my little ass-to-mouth slut!”

Exhibiting she indeed was Cheryl’s ATM slut, Veronica began deep throating the dildo, stuffing every inch down her windpipe so that she could consume the deepest parts of her anus. A few minutes later her top pulled the dick away from her mouth, finally deciding she had done a sufficient enough job of cleaning this dildo.

“Ok Veronica. Time for the ‘big finish’! Spread your gaping cheeks! Make sure everyone gets a good look at what I’ve done to you!”

“Yes Cheryl.”

Veronica spread her cheeks, an action that had now become a part of her daily routine, showing off how the redhead’s rectum ramming had left her hole nice and gaped and how she was nothing more than the bitch of the Head Bitch in Charge.

“Take a picture Vixens! It’ll last longer!”

The other River Vixens began holding the camera button down on their phone screens, getting long burst of photos, with even Betty joining them in doing this.

“If you post those, make sure you tag me.” The cheer captain said with a smirk. “Ladies, you’re dismissed. Practice is over.”

All Vixens, except of course for Cheryl and Veronica, started filing out of the gym in a sort of stunned and stupefied silence. Betty began to leave but at that last minute charged back to Veronica and grabbed a hold of her dark hair.

“Disgusting whore!” Betty shouted before spitting into her ex-bestie’s open mouth. Veronica briefly choked on the wad of saliva before swallowing it and weakly smiling. Betty just shook her head and walked away.

Cheryl meanwhile looked down at her pet with the biggest shit-eating grin across her face. She had broken her enemy. Veronica Lodge was never going to be the same.

——————————————

And from that day forward, the power struggle had ended. There was no longer any doubt that Cheryl Blossom called the shots at Riverdale High, and God have mercy on the soul of anyone who crossed her.

*******************************************************  
Archie Andrews raised his eyebrows after pulling his focus away from the glowing laptop screen, as he finished reading the latest draft of his best friend Jughead’s constantly evolving novelization of their lives in Riverdale.

“That was pretty good.” Archie tried to sound as genuine as possible. “But..what the hell is with that last chapter, man? I thought this was supposed to follow true events.”

Jughead smiled as he sat across from Archie in a booth at Pop’s. He looked down at his wallet and stared at the crisp $50 dollar bill Cheryl Blossom had given him earlier that week in exchange for implementation of her ‘great chapter idea’. He looked back up at the ginger jock and shrugged.

“I may have taken a few liberties.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending was stupid, but it helped the story tie into this series better. Give me any feedback—positive or negative! Thank you for reading :-)


End file.
